


Blue, open void.

by Stickienotes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressing, Depression?, God talk, Klance referenced., Langst, bullshit, gayboisTM, i am me, it's like referenced?, its kinda klance, poetic?, space. That shits scary, universe - Freeform, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickienotes/pseuds/Stickienotes
Summary: Poetic bullshit where Lance saves Keith from... Something that happened previously, and Keith mentions how Lance could have died. Langst is just what this fic is. Essentially Lance was hoping he would die a hero saving Keith, and that he would become part of something, something that he can do, That he won't fuck up. He wanted to be part of our universe. To be star dust, our ocean, etc.I WROTE THIS 2AM ON A THURSDAY OKAY!? I WAS FEELING DOWN AND PUNISHED LANCE FOR IT. THIS FIC MAKES 0 SENSE. MAY HAVE TAKEN A SWING AT VLD WRITERS FOR MAKING LANCE JUST COMIC RELIF. SORRY.





	Blue, open void.

"Why did you save me?! You could have died, Lance!"

"Cause I wanted to."

"That's not answer, why did you save me, I want a valid-"

"No, cause I wanted to die."

The ocean is a blue void of cold. A welcoming blanket of chill to our hot, and burning reality. It's filled with life, yet unforgiving in its nature. I've seen it through wild storms, and serene nights. I've seen it through it all. And every time I look into the cold breaking void, I see me. 

In space there is no ocean, nor sea or lake, yet it is still an open void, filled with scattered stars, and dying lights, galaxies far away leading to the abis. I haven't even seen a portion, but every time I look into the breaking cold void, I see me. 

I am the cold breaking void. I am me. 

All I do is break, and be cold. My laughter is forced, my smile is shiny, my open heart is bleeding and gutted. 

Useless.

I am me.

I am the coursing waves, the wild storms and the breaking chill. I am the scattered stars and galaxies far far away. I am nothing. He is my burning reality. 

"I'm not a natural born leader, I'm not an awesome hacker, I can't fix things, or fight to the fullest extent. I am just me. I am nothing, Keith. Alura could pilot the blue lion! I'm not worth anything! She would sure do a better job than me! Useless. I'm just the comic relief." 

He is the burning stars to my broken dying ones, he is the constellations in my sky, he is the hot sun in my dark void. He is everything. 

"Lance! Snap out of it! Y-you can't really think that, now can you? Please don't tell me you really think that! You light up a room just by walking in, you make us laugh when all else seems dim! Do you know how lonely and empty a room is without you?! No one can't pilot blue but you! And you aren't just the comic relief, You are the glue that holds us together! ...You are everything."

There isn't anything outside of us, no war, no hurt, pain, or death.

We are the stars, we are the ocean, we are the void, we are the night. There is nothing besides us.

We are everything.


End file.
